Ace Combat RWBY (Idea, looking for colab author)
by Psihopatul
Summary: I am seeking a colab author to write this story with me as my knowledge of AC-Universe isn't that great but I'd really want to write this story so I am seeking help, further information inside.


_**ACE COMBAT RWBY IDEAS:**_

Slovanyan military was sailing unknown seas with 8 Frigates, 4 Destroyers, 3 Cruisers, 2 Battle Cruisers, 5 submarines, 1 Aircraft carrier, 20 Corvettes and 40 transport ships which were transporting civilians, military equipment and other equipment like ground survey tools and mining equipment.

Kingdom of Slovanya had taken a risk and evacuated their people and remaining military force from their home by going through a experimental portal technology.  
Currently Princess Perdita of Kingdom of Slovanya was standing on the bridge of the aircraft carrier looking at the fleet around them.  
"Your Highness, all ships report all green, no problems after getting through the portal we managed to stabilize."  
"That its good news. Thank you Admiral." Perdita sighed in relief as she thought about the portal _'how ever those portals appeared I am glad we managed to stabilize some of them, though I wonder where we have ended up'_ She was soon shaken out of her thoughts as alarms went off.  
"Incoming unknown contact! Unable to raise on comms."  
"Shit what is that thing?" People on the bridge who had binoculars looked to the the starboard and saw a giant black bird.  
"It doesn't seem too friendly with those big red eyes. Shoot it down!" Admiral commanded.  
 _"This is RSN Liberty, arming AA missiles... Firing"_ One of the corvettes fired several AA were fired and they flew towards the bird that was locked on with a laser targeting system.  
 _"We have a kill, we have a kill"_ RSN Liberty reported.  
"Keep your eyes open until we find safe harbor. We have no idea where we have arrived and we do not have any satellite coverage so I believe we are no longer on Strangereal." Perdita commanded feeling nervous for her people.  
"You heard her Majesty! Eyes open ladies." Admiral practically shouted to the comms.

Back on Strangereal heavy fighting was going on as Osean Federation forces were attacking Kingdom of Slovanya on all fronts many of the Slovanyan military units were either surrounded or surrendering however there was one area that was under heavy fighting yet Osean Federeation Forses couldn't make any gains.  
"Are all the ships through?" A man wearing Marshal patches on his combat uniform asked near by soldier.  
"Yest! They are all through safely."  
"Order general retreat, We are starting operations H-321" The Marshal commanded and received affirmatives through their radio.

On the Osean side everyone were surprised to see the unknown soldiers suddenly falling back.  
"We have them on the run! Don't let them escape!" Osean Captain shouted as he ordered his men to advance from behind cover they were however as soon as they came out of the cover they saw no enemy fighters nor received any fire from their enemy. It was like the enemy just vanished into thin air.  
"What? Where did they go?" Osean soldier said while scanning his surroundings until announcement came through their radio.  
 _"We have gained control of 'Sky Bridge', I repeat! We have 'Sky Bridge'_!"  
Everyone roared as they had gained control of the facility that was used to send supplies to space to a massive space station orbiting Strangereal, this basically meant Osean Federation had practically won the war.

Several months later however fighting kept on going but not as a full out war but fighting against Guerrilla attacks that were extremely organized and also the government of Slovanya and more importantly Princess Perdita was nowhere to be found.

 **Here is a small teaser chapter for a RWBY Ace Combat story I've had quite sometime now however my own knowledge of Ace Combat is not that great and the little knowledge of the games that I have is rusted so I am looking for a colab author who has better knowledge of Ace Combat universe to write this story with me.**

 **Some inspiration for this story has been taken from latest AC7 Trailers, mainly "Erusea Strikes Back" But also few other AC games with secretive organizations working behind the scenes.**

 **My idea for the story would be to add few of my own things to the world of Strangereal, such as Princess Perdita Marigot (Thinking of possibly changing her name a little to Perdita Cosette D'Elise), Kingdom of Slovanya which would be located on the continent of Usea, Slovanya would be with the current plans located as a Eastern neighbor to San Salvacion and Amber.**  
 **And finally my own OCs of what would basically be in this story a mercenary group called 'The Four' lead by Alexei Strelnikov, nickanmed The Grim Reaper.**  
 **He commands a multinational mercenary group which seeks to fight just battles and refuses jobs that are to profit greedy and corrupt people.**

 **I am also seeking to concentrate not only on Air Combat, though it will be taking biggest role seeing as this will be Ace Combat x RWBY crossover. I will also be adding some naval combat and ground combat to the mix as I have always wanted to find out more about the ground and naval combat in these games as well from more closer perspective.**

 **Few things about Alexei and Grim Squad:  
\- In the story Alexei is from Yuktobania (I couldn't find a nation from Strangereal that would be a counterpart to Russia in that world).  
\- Alexei would be a childhood friend of Perdita. **

**\- Alexei has a personal squad called The Grim Squad which include Wei Gudao from People's Republic of Sotoa, Morgana Nic Dhòmnaill (Originally Scottish) and Badb Ardal (Originally from Ireland) from Federal Republic of Erusea (Can be changed if you have suggestions or better knowledge to fit these two to other country on Strangereal) and finally 5th and last member of Grim Squad Patacatl Flaco from Democratic Republic of Leasath.**

 **\- Alexei discovered highly classified project of Yuktobania which Yuktobania was planning on using for invasion of other countries neighboring her however this project was stolen by Alexei and he fled the country. The Project he stole was a highly advanced AI (Artificial Intelligence)**

 **Things I am still looking for this story that I hope the colab author will help me come up for the story:**  
 **\- Reason Osea and Slovanya are at war. I pretty much have figured out that Slovanya or Osea got possibly framed of doing something by an unknown nation or organization and I am also seeking reasons why they would do this.**  
 **\- Osean OCs mainly, can be Mercenaries (Referring to them from now on as Mercs), as well as few Slovanyan OCs.**  
 **\- Finding a way to create conflict between Strangereal OCs and General Ironwood and Atlas. (Sure Ironwood has shown more better qualities as of late but I still think he is the worst General ever)**  
 **\- And lots of more ideas how the story should go.**  
 **\- Finally I do hope of making this story not just mine but a equal contribution from the authors involved. So if you are interested please send me a private message, I'll be quicker to notice those than reviews but I'll try to keep an eye on those as well.**

 **PS: This is just a teaser chapter which will be involved in the story once I get it started with the colab author however it'll be most likely heavily edited.**


End file.
